1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to support garments and, more specifically, to a Buttocks Support Device.
2. Description of Related Art
In today""s society both women and men have become increasingly more concerned with their appearance. A variety of approaches are being taken to improve one""s physical appearance, including cosmetic surgery, exercise, dieting, as well as enhancements to the body shape acquired through the wearing of a variety of undergarments. The problem with these previous below-the-waist undergarments, is that none lifts, supports and shapes a person""s buttocks similar to the underwire bra that is a fairly common undergarment for women today. While there have been a variety of devices that add padding or some other shape to the buttock, none actually lift it, while also giving it a desirable shape.
Furthermore, as mentioned earlier, after cosmetic surgery involving liposuction or other procedure to the buttock area it is a standard procedure for the patient to be required to wear some sort of garment, such as shorts of a girdle or other device. These devices press the skin into the desired position while the skin re-attaches to the structure beneath it. The problem with wearing these stretch pants and girdles is that they are extremely uncomfortable. In the days following these liposuction procedures the skin is extremely tender and therefore the last thing that the patient wants is to have something pressing against the surfaces that were just bruised during the surgery. What""s needed is a less intrusive alternative or supplemental means for holding the skin into the desired position. The present invention is designed to lift, hold in place and provide a desirable shape to the buttocks in the same way that the brassiere is designed to accomplish this goal for breasts.
In light of the aforementioned problems associated with the prior devices, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Buttocks Support Device. The preferred support device will comprise an abdominal element and a pair of support elements. Each thigh support element may be comprised of one or two pieces depending upon the means of adjustment.
Each thigh support element will preferably comprise a buttock section and an abdominal section, the buttock section being configured to lift and uphold the wearer""s buttock.
It is an object of the invention that the thigh support elements include adjustment means for adjusting the length of the thigh support elements and that the abdominal element include adjustment means for adjusting its length in order to ensure a custom fit for each individual wearer. This is an essential feature of the invention.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide each embodiment of the invention in which the thigh support elements are attached at the ends of the lower abdominal section and at the ends of the buttocks"" section to the two points respectively of the abdominal element. There could be an alternative location for each of the two points of attachment to account for variances in individual bodies.
It is a further object of the invention that the invention anchor at either the waist or the hips or anywhere in between the waist and the hips, depending upon the wishes of the wearer, for the purpose of supporting the downward pull of the thigh support elements.
It is a further object that the device include a sleeve thereover for permitting thigh support elements to be tightened without pulling on the wearer""s skin. It is a still further object that the device anchor at either the waist or the hips, depending upon the wishes of the wearer. It is a still further object that the thigh support elements include adjustment means for adjusting the length of the thigh support elements. Furthermore, the preferred abdominal element will include means for attaching and detaching the device from around the wearer""s waist.
It is yet another object of the invention that the invention include sleeves encasing the thigh support elements which permit the thigh support elements to move independently of the sleeves to permit individual custom adjustment.
Further the fabric can also be securely attached to the abdominal element and cover as much of the actual buttocks and abdominal area as each individual wearer desires, thereby creating articles of clothing with the invention.
Furthermore, the preferred abdominal element will include means for attaching and detaching the invention at any point around the wearer""s waist.